This invention relates to an ice maker and a method of making ice in which water is frozen on a refrigerated surface from which it is harvested and the rate of water flow to this surface is regulated by a thermostatic water valve means having a control portion in heat exchange relationship with the low pressure side of the refrigerating means so that the supply of water to the refrigerated surface is in inverse ratio to the temperature of the surface. Accordingly, water is supplied to the refrigerated surface in volumetrically varying amounts proportionate to the capacity of the refrigerating means to make ice.
Another feature of the invention is to provide a method of producing ice in which water is fed to an ice maker as a function of the ice making capability of the ice maker under varying temperature and apparatus operating conditions which comprises feeding water to a freezing surface that is maintained at a subfreezing temperature by means of a refrigerant evaporator having a refrigerant inlet line and a gaseous refrigerant suction line and varying the volumetric flow of water through the zone in inverse ratio to the temperature of the zone and preferably in inverse ration to the temperature of the refrigerant suction line.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,454 discloses an ice maker having a gravity flow water supply system to the refrigerated surface from a water reservoir above the refrigerated surface. The water supply to the reservoir may be regulated by the demand for the finished ice product. There is no temperature controlled water supply means.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,266 discloses an ice maker in which the supply of water is regulated by the pressure of a static column of water formed by a constant flow drain.
Neither of these prior patents nor any other patent or reference of which applicant is aware discloses a thermostatically controlled water supply operating in inverse ratio to the temperature of the freezing surface as is the case with the present invention.